jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2028
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2028, also known as the EBR 2028, Earthvision 2028, or more simply Cameroon 2028, was the 13th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June x at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the xth at the same time. The host nation, , was the winning nation of the 2027 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain. The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before xx. Arena The choice was the Waza National Park located in the north of the country in between the borders of Nigeria and Chad. There were major security concerns regarding Boko Horam in Nigeria and they're presence in Northern Cameroon. The EO's downplayed these security concerns and assure citizens and visitors that they will be safe. Most of the events would take place in the south of the country, with only the Arena being in the red-zone. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March x, 201x. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Windhoek, Namibia - 4 March *Bangkok, Thailand - 11 March *Seoul, South Korea - 17 March *Portland, United States - 25 March *Mexico City, Mexico - 1 April *Stockholm, Sweden- 8 April *Nicosia, Cyprus - 16 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Cameroonian history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Cameroonian government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale, with 48 nations in each Semi-Final. Erase During Actual ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | style="font-weight: light; background: #FE8080;" Summary of Kills 48. 47. 46. 45. 44. 43. 42. 41. 40. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 4 June and 10 June. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between Summary of Kills 48. Sonia Milebo of is killed by Kapua Nalina of . 47. Tion Darcy of is killed by Dragomir Barbulescu of . 46. Jomayra Alia Cereze of is killed by Amund Istraj of . 45. Beatrice Konepiche of is killed by Akimoto Yurime of . 44. Kapua Nalina of is killed by Akimoto Yurime of . 43. Anett Ferhavi of is killed by Akimoto Yurime of . 42. Manny De Gonia of is killed by Akimoto Yurime of . 41. Misgana Goytom of is killed in the Tornado. 40. Léopa Nzobisso of is killed by the stone-sized hail 39. Rinigo Perez of is pushed out into the hailstorm by Andre Keller of . 38. Ulqin Dibra of is killed in the tornado. 37. Pekelo Chanthanane of has her legs broken and left for the oncoming tornado in the hail by Nedelcho Yankov of . 36. Citra Xiaoli of is killed in the tornado. 35. Nurhayat of is crushed by the stone-sized hail. 34. Fidelia Pilar of cannot outrun the tornado and is violently killed. 33. Teyo Banda of is pushed into the path of a flying boulder by Sarah Kifiche of . 32. Waile Napihera of is left out to die in the open hailstorm by Tosea Argaya of . 31. Chase Byrd of is killed by the tornado. 30. Miguel Jaimez of is struck by flying debris and is killed. 29. Liina Lohmus of is killed by Jaydon Speyer of during the Arena Event. 28. Jolanta Cebulska of is killed in the tornado. 27. Milena Prtina of is killed in the tornado. 26. Polina Yovenko of is pushed into the path of flying debris and killed by Mufeeda Rassi of . 25. Amund Istraj of is killed in the tornado. 24. Lars Beldman of is killed in the tornado. 23. Jonah Harmon of is crushed by a flying boulder during the Arena Event. 22. Sarah Kifiche of is killed by Grace Davidson of . 21. Theophilius Zinbide of is killed by Anastase Landry of . 20. Aaron Mifewi of is killed by Mufeeda Rassi of . 19. Anastase Landry of is eaten by muttation cheetahs. 18. Nedelcha Yankov of is chased down and mauled to death by muttation lions. 17. Pedro Favros of is killed by Felicia Pimienta of 16. Ramalaan Dinogbo of is killed by Tosea Argaya of . 15. Andre Keller of is killed by Tyril Windos of . 14. Felicia Pimienta of is killed by Tyril Windos of . 13. Tosea Argaya of is killed by Jaydon Speyer of . Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between Summary of the Semi-Finals File:.png| Semi-Final 1 File:.png| Semi-Final 2 File:.png| Semi-Final 3 File:.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (xx June) Day 1 Recap Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July X and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Winner re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of winning country, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, , passed down his/her golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he/she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of winning country accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the xx Earthvision Battle Royale.